


cold hands

by ithinkimightstay



Series: When simple nights turn into memories that we cherish [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dating Aesthetics, Fluff without Plot, In their own little world, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [drabble]The one who was waiting and the one who showed up.Part 1 of a "Malec Dates" series of drabbles and ficlets I'm currently working with the revolving theme of secret rendezvous, stolen nights and hands grasping each other frantically.





	cold hands

He leans into a wall and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. He hasn’t been waiting long, or at least, that’s what he planned to tell him once he arrived. He was never late—or at least he tried to be if he could help it. His nerves this morning, on the other hand, was too much to bear, making him spin around his room, and here he was now; ending up an hour early before he realized it. It was important to make an impression. He hoped that the light blue sweater under his jacket would suffice.  
   
After a brisk intake of air, he was suddenly standing right there, a portal leaving his hair a bit whipped, but nonetheless, still looking as gorgeous as the first day he laid eyes on him. He gives a smile and walks over to him, pulling the lapels of his jacket to greet him on the lips, ready to take on the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ❤.
> 
> My first work in quite a while. I'm getting through the phase of rediscovering my writing style through prompts. Prompt me?


End file.
